particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography of Kanjor
Kanjor is located on the southernmost part of Seleya. Its three mainland régions are Numineux, Oléri-des-Grâces and Martois. Two of its régions, Silliers and La Tondelle, are located on the Isle of la Tondelle, separated by the Silliers Channel. Mainland Physical Geography Mountains Moutains run from border with Rildanor through eastern Martois and fingers out in the middle into Numineux and Oléri-des-Grâces Martois has the highest part of the range; fertile valley (Zanyal Valley) in the northern corner Oléri-des-Grâces has the two highest peaks; most of it is highland running to the sea Numineux has famous Numineux Valley running along the coast, one valley in the middle - White cliffs of Zanir??? - Zezir beaches in south Rivers Kanjorgne River - Numineux near border with Alduria Islands - small island of Vavalya Climate Marine West Coast climate throughout nation Very wet along western coast and western half of Zanyal; bad weather in winter, cloudy, rainy, foggy; cool winters & mild summers cool in mountains in central & eastern Martois; snow in winter, cold winters, cool summers; Oléri-des-Grâces is drier form of Marine West Coast/borderline Mediterranean climate Mainland Régions Numineux The Kanjorgne River is the major river of Numineux. It source is near the border with Alduria, in the mountains that form the border between Numineux and Martois provinces. On its journey to the sea, it flows past the city of Kanjo (from where it is navigable) reaching the coast at Pesançon where it flows into Munodi Bay. "Elbow" of Numineux is crook on western coast Oléri-des-Grâces, Martois - Vagzée River; tributary of Kanjorgne River, flows southwest to Numineux Silliers Channel The Chenal de Sillier (Silliers Channel) is a body of water that separates the Isle of la Tondelle from the mainland of Kanjor. The Channel often sees rough weather in the autumn and winter, but despite that, carries a large amount of commercial shipping between the major port cities of Atyr, Afar, and Deims on the Isle of la Tondelle and Narseille, and Pesançon on the mainland. from the deck of a Silliers Channel ferry. The notoriously cloudy weather is present overhead.]] The mix of latitude and cool ocean currents brings a relatively mild and wet climate to the Channel and thus to both Isle and mainland Kanjor itself. Most of Kanjor, except the région of Martois, is impact by the Channel and maintains a Marine West Coast climate with average winter highs of between 2–4 °C and average summer highs between 20.2–24.7 °C. These currents also bring with them sporadic and violent storms, but they also tend to maintain a steady number of cloudy or overcast days which average just short of half a year at 150 days. With the storms and the overcast days, the Channel and the areas of Kanjor around it tend to receive an average of 130 cm (50.9 inches) of rain per year giving it a lush green color; however, most of this rain falls in the form of drizzle or haze as the heavy storms are encountered in the winter and spring. ''Île de la Tondelle'' Physical Geography L'Île has a varied geography. from wide beaches on its northern coast, to gentle rolling plains in the centre. Further to the south, a small range of rising highlands, the Tondellois Alps, feed several large rivers including the Silliers River. Along the south coast, rugged cliffs end the island abruptly. The South Coast The South Coast is a narrow stretch of land squeezed between the Tondelois Alps and the ocean. The coastline is rugged, and in some places only a few metres separates the ocean from the cliffs of the mountains. Although it can be unerringly beautiful, the weather is usually extremely poor, with cold southern rain much of the year, and rough storms battering the coast. It is almost completely uninhabited, given its isolation and lack of flat land. The Tondellois Alps The Tondellois Alps run parallel to southern coast of the Isle, with two branches. The first cuts across Silliers by the city of Afar, and is mainly lesser of the branches. The second virtually bisects the Isle, and forms the border between the provinces of Silliers and La Tondelle. The main range of the Alps rises from the southern coast sharply, reaching a maximum height of 2500m, before sloping gently onto the northern plains. Silliers Silliers makes up the northeastern part of the Isle of la Tondelle, and features three definable areas, which divide the area roughly into three. Eastern Silliers Eastern Silliers has a gentle, curved coastline, and soft, clay hills. It is perhaps the most exposed area on the Isle, without substantial forest cover, or distinct geographical features. It has less rainfall, and in dry years can become rather arid, with several punishing droughts. Only a few small rivers flow through the mountains heading south and water restrictions have traditionally kept the population quite low. Eastern Silliers is increasingly becoming seen as a popular summer holiday destination, for its dry weather and beautiful beaches. Silliers Bay Silliers Bay holds some of the earliest-known settled areas on the Isle of la Tondelle, due to its wide, sandy beaches and low fertile plains. It is home to both of the Isle's major cities, Atyr and Afar, which sit in different parts of the bay. The head of the bay is formed by the Silliers River, while a branch of the mountain range reaches down along the southern side of the river. Along the eastern side of the bay, the climate becomes for temperate, perfect for agriculture, given a high winter rainfall as ocean winds reach the land. Nearer the mouth of the bay lies the Atyr, the capital of Kanjor. By the mouth, the climate is warmer than that of the head of the bay, giving the Atyr region a vibrant lushness. Western Silliers Western Silliers has a steady Marine West Coast climate, and is met by a branch of the Tondolan Alps to the south that nearly bisect the island running west to east. The proximity of the mountains provide a good source of water throughout the year in tandem with the fertile soils of the flag plain makes Western Silliers erhaps the most agriculturally productive region in Kanjor. La Tondelle La Tondelle is much more heavily forested than Silliers, and less inhabited. It was home to the first Numineux colonies along the coast, but never got the same attention Silliers did. Agriculturally, it is less productive, due to lighter soils that tend to erode once deforested. Likewise to North Silliers, La Tondelle has only low hills, and lacks the branches of the Tondola Alps that intersect Silliers. La Tondelle's climate is Marine West Coast, but considerably colder than than of Silliers, with more frequent rain. This leads to temperate rainforests along the south coast, and dark-sand beaches. There are two cities of note, Trest and Belfort, located on the northern peninsula, which is more suited to agriculture. Category:Kanjor Category:Atlas of Terra